


Sunburns

by AloneShadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Overconfident ftw, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sexy Time, Steve's Hands are useful, Sunburns, Sweet/Hot, embarrassed tony, hot like...actually burn lol, sunburns are a pain, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunburns can be a pain... or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburns

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this little fic come to me after a concert and a full day under the sun... my skin was so hot I could probably cook a egg on it. Inspiration hit for some Stony in the same situation.  
> Enjoy the new attempt at sexy writing!

The first scream that came from the laboratory, in a calm and sunny afternoon, managed to create a series of consequences: Bruce Banner suddenly turned around, knocking down his cup of coffee that, crashing on the floor, made Steve Roger jump while he was drawing on the couch, ruining the piece of art he was working on for the last hour with a black, deep line on the page. 

Clint Barton lifted his head, looking back at the lab, “What the hell was that?” he asked, hands still on the backpack he was finishing to prepare for the next mission.

“Tony, is everything alright up there?” Yelled Bruce, after a resigned, deep breath. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine!” was the answer that came from upstairs, but no sign of the inventor. 

Steve sighed, tearing the page from the album and balled it up, throwing it on the low table in front on him. 

“We should go and check that he didn’t cut off one of his arms?” Asked Clint with a sarcastic grin.

“It’s Tony. I’ve stopped worrying long time ago.” Commented Bruce, picking up the pieces of the cup. Steve was already coming back from the kitchen with some paper tissue that used to dry the floor. 

“Alright…” murmured Clint, “Well, off I go then. See you all in a couple of days.” 

“Be careful, you and Natasha.” Said Steve, looking at him. 

“Yes, Captain.” Said Clint, making a salute before the elevator’s door closed. 

Steve smiled a bit, then look at the lab, keeping his thoughts for himself. 

The second scream was heard just some hours later, after dinner, but more than a scream was some kind of so colorful curse that Steve closed his eyes and sighed again while he was trying to check his email on the laptop Bruce left to him. “Tony?” he called, tiredly. 

“Everything’s ok!” came again the same answer from the lab. 

Steve massaged his forehead and tried to focus again on his epic quest on the laptop. 

The day after, Bruce told to the Captain that he had heard again Tony swearing something so originally, that morning, that the poor doctor wasn't even sure to feel shocked or amazed. 

“Did you check on him upstairs?” asked Captain America.

“Yes, but he was close in the office. He just said that he was fine again.” Said Bruce with a shrug, “The lab seems normal too, maybe he’s just angry with something that didn’t come out like he wants?” 

Steve sighed for the third time and just nodded.

The same afternoon, Steve looked away from the sunset he was trying to draw when he heard a new series of swearing that just left him confuse, “Well, that’s a new one.” He murmured, “JARVIS?” he called. 

“Yes Captain?” 

“Everything’s ok in the lab? Is Tony ok?” 

“Yes. Mister Stark in physically fine.” 

“Then why he keep screaming?” 

“It’s probably because of his recent journey to Italy.” 

“Why, what happened there?” 

“Mister Stark is just not used to that kind of pain. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Pain? You just said he was fine.” 

“He is. Physically speaking, he don’t have permanent wounds-” 

“JARVIS. Just tell me what happened to him.” 

“I’m sorry Captain, I was ordered to not report anything on the matter.” 

“Damn Tony…” Steve stood up and walked straight to the stairs and in the lab: the door was open and that was a good thing: Steve had learned that when something bad happens, Tony had the habit of just close himself somewhere and refuse the help of anyone. Anyway, the laboratory seemed quiet and empty, “Hey Ton-“ 

“GODDAMMIT!” 

Steve turned to the office’s door and knocked, “Tony?”

“Everything’s fine!” 

“Not sure about that. Can you open the door?” 

There was a moment of silence, then the door opened, “Oh, you’re here.” Said Tony with a tired voice, face a bit sweaty and hair pretty messy; he was wearing one of his random old t-shirt over the sweat pants but was like he wore it just now. And as JARVIS said, there were no visible wounds.

“You’re ok?” Steve asked slowly, studying him. 

“Sure. I keep saying that, how many times you need to hear it?” 

“Until you’ll stop screaming maybe?” 

Tony sighed, “Yeah, well… it’s a way to free the tension. Sorry if my horrible, so horrible language offended you.” 

“It doesn’t offend me…” Steve notice the classic Stark’s face standing for _You think I am stupid and believe that?_ , so he just clears his throat and said: “But I and Bruce were starting to get worried.” 

“No need. It’s fine. Now sorry, but... genius at work, you know. Come on, nothing to see here.” Said the other, leading them to the exit. 

“Tony, wait…” Steve laid a hand on his shoulder, gently, but apparently it wasn’t because when Tony jumped with a hiss of pain, he almost jumped and well, withdrawing the hand instantly and taking a step back, staring at him: Tony was still shaking a bit, a hand on the closest table, his back at the soldier. 

Steve stayed where he was, tense and kind of scared like didn’t happened to him in- well, in almost 70 years: he always managed to control his strength, he was sure that he didn’t grab Tony too hard, but the doubt of hurting a friend just froze him in place like never happened during wars... or aliens invasion. “Sorry…?” he said, unsure. 

Tony just shook his head. 

“I don’t- maybe I overdo it without realizing.” 

“Steve…” 

“I’ll call Bruce.” 

“Steve, it's not your fault.” Snorted Tony without looking up. 

The soldier turn around: Tony was clearly in pain, but if it wasn’t his fault, then… “What happened in Italy?” asked Steve, coming closer again. 

“Nothing.” 

“You got hurt?” 

“No.” 

“Someone attacked you?” 

“No. Really, nothing happens.” 

“But you’re hurt.” 

Tony took a deep breath, turning and tiredly looking at the Captain now in full _I’m the leader, if something happens I need to know and worry myself sick like a good Captain always do_ mode. 

“Let me see.” Steve said in the end, standing beside him. 

“What?” 

“Let me check your wounds.” 

“Its not-“ 

“I was in the army, you know? I can take care of most of the wounds.” 

“It’s not a wound. Steve, don’t think about.” 

“On the shoulder?” 

“What?” 

“It hurts on the shoulder?” 

“Yeah… I mean, no, really- hey!” 

Steve slowly starts to pull up part of his shirt and stared at the other’s shoulder for a moment. 

Tony sighed again, “Told you it was nothing.” 

“Your skin is usually this bright red shade?” 

“Uh... no, not usually.” 

Steve moved a bit more the t-shirt and saw him flinch and hide a hiss of pain again. Letting him go, Steve looked at him and tried hard not to laugh. 

“Shut up, Captain Icecream, don’t you dare.” Barked Tony, moving away, “Are just sunburns, happy now? Just simple, painful, annoying and burning sunburns. How could I know that Italy is magically so more close to the sun than the rest of the world?” and he groaned again. 

Steve smiled a bit, shaking his head, “So that’s why you were yelling?” 

“I can’t lay down, so I can’t sleep… is already hard even to keep the shirt on. And no, no no, don’t smile at me. I would like to see you in my place, really.” Tony keep ranting, sitting on a stool, a backless stool, breathing slowly. When he felt a cold hand on his forehead, he almost jumped like was pure ice. Looking up, he stared at Captain America in silence. 

“I think you have a bit of fever too.” Steve said, “Did you put something on those burns? To cool them down a bit?" 

“You mean something else after the cold showers I made one after the other?” 

“Water helps, but if it’s not enough, you need something for the skin.” Steve remove his hand, “The fever won’t help you feel better...” 

_Your hands weren’t too bad for the purpose_ , Tony thought and managed to not actually say that aloud. “You’re an expert about sunburns? Good times during the war too?” 

“It happens to walk under the sun for hours. Even if not severe, sunburns can be pretty unpleasant anyway.” 

“Really? I didn’t notice so far...” sighed the other.

“You have something- some lotion to put on them?” Asked Steve, trying to be patience, and saw him nod, “Ok… any effect?” 

“You remember me screaming in pain, right?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, those were my attempts to use a cream Pepper gave me before I left Rome.”

Steve just blink for a moment, then asked “Are you saying that you couldn’t use it because it hurts too much?” and saw him murmur something without looking at him, “Tony you- really, you’re impossible. Where is it?” Barked the soldier, walking in the office. 

Tony followed him with his eyes, “What are you doing?” 

“You can’t stay like this. Why you didn’t ask to someone to help you?” When Steve come back, he have a little green plastic box in hand, reading the label on it, “Come on, let me do it.” 

Tony stared at him in silence. 

“What now?” 

“You… you want to put that thing on me?” 

Steve fought really hard the urge to smash the box on the inventor's face, “Natasha is on a mission with Clint. Pepper can come and help you anytime soon?” 

“No, she… she’s still in Italy…” 

“Do you want me to call one of your secretaries? That lady with black hair?” 

“That’s not the point.” Tony snorted, still hesitant.

“What's the point then?” Sighed Steve. 

Tony looked at the honestly tired look on his face, “You really want to…?” 

“I don’t see the problem. You’re hurt, I’m trying to help.” Steve smiled a bit, “I’m not a sweet nurse, but I can use a sunburns cream. And you won’t look less manly, if that’s what are you worried about.” 

“It’s not, but…” Tony saw him nod, waiting, “It will hurt. I can’t use that stuff because of the pain and now you want to try.” He said, “You know, Captain America isn’t really famous for his gentle touch.” 

Steve looked at him like he was a kid scared to put a plaster on a little wound. “Let me try and if I hurt you, you can always scream and I’ll call someone else. We have to take care of those burns one way or another, or either the fever will drop.” 

Tony thought for a moment, then nod and stood up, “Fine. FINE.” He barked turning a bit, slowly trying to remove the shirt, feeling it brush painfully on the skin. After a moment, Steve tried to help, keeping the shirt as far from him as you could until it was finally removed. 

“Tony…” 

“What?” the inventor shivered, feeling terribly exposed. 

“Your back…” Steve shook the head: the upper side of his back was red, a dark and worryingly red, “What on heart have you done in Italy? You worked on your robot under the sun all day?” 

“Kind of…GAH!” 

“I don’t even touch you yet.” 

“That’s the problem with the sunburns, STEVE, brush on them in even worse **STEVE**.” 

“Sorry, sorry… you have a bathroom in the office?” 

“Yeah, why?” Tony held his breath when, moving, Steve sent cold air against his back, then he heard him come back. 

“I’ll try to cool them down a bit first, ok?” 

“With what?” Tony turn the head a bit and saw a little bowl of water on the table, “You don’t mean to-“ 

“No, I’m not going to pour it all over you.” Said Steve, “I’ll use a cloth. Hang in there, ok?” 

Tony took a deep breath but couldn’t stop himself from jump when the wet, cold cloth leaned on the back of his shoulder, trying at least to contain any sound of pain. 

“You’ll feel better soon, don’t worry.” 

Before Tony could answer, he actually started to feel the cold spreading on his burned skin, hurting less. 

Steve keep placing the cloth on different spots on Tony’s back for a bit, seeing him slowly drop his shoulders, relaxing under the touch. He stared at the red skin still worried, though, wondering how he managed to burn himself like that. When he landed the cloth on the back of his neck, he saw him bend his head a bit forward, sighing in relief, so Steve leave it there a bit more, then keep leaving cold spot all along his spine, without brushing on the skin: the cloth just land from one spot to the other. 

Tony close his eyes without thinking, breathing deep and slow while he was finally feeling cold on his back again. He had to admit that he was surprise of the gentle touch that Captain America could use…  
He shivered and opened the eyes when he felt the cloth on the low of his back, just above his trousers. 

“Feeling better?” Asked Steve, after the long moment of silence. 

“Y-yeah… strange but- yeah, better.” Murmur Tony, happy that Steve couldn’t see him. He had often wished for more physical contact with Steve, but… he sure didn’t expect it to happen so soon, all of sudden. He couldn’t complain, though. 

“I’m not good only at destroying things, see?” 

Tony felt his voice more serious, “I know. I didn’t mean- ARGH!” turning around, he made the cloth brush on the skin for a moment, before the soldier was able to take it away. 

“Sorry- did it hurt?” 

“…My bad…” sighed the other, looking at the lab again, feeling Steve laid the cloth on his back again, trying to lessen the pain, “And anyway… I didn’t mean to say that you’re just- just a war machine.” 

“No?” 

Tony felt him closer, against his back, and force himself to shook his head, “I’m not Howard.” He said and the cloth stopped on his side. He sighed, hating himself: how to destroy the mood in four words or less, a guide from Tony Stark. 

The cloth start moving again on his back, silently, so he asked, “You’re thinking that I shouldn’t judge him like this every time, right?” 

“I was just thinking that that was the first compliment you said to me after we sent Loki back on his world.” 

This time was Tony’s turn to stay silent for a bit. The cloth moved on the other shoulder and he kept inside a whine of pain before the cold relief come. He couldn’t avoid shivering, though, when a hand land on his hair, “Ow…” 

“Really? Not even a hat?” 

Tony just sighed and jumped a bit when the hand come back, wet and cold, through his hair and stayed there. He spent just a second wondering if it was right to let Steve free to touch him like this… maybe was time to push him away. Maybe was time to start worrying, to start to feel the whole situation more awkward than it probably was… but this was Steve, and when was about him, you have two choices: kick him away instantly or let him do and say all he wanted. 

Steve felt him shiver and notice the goose bumps on his arms, ears now red as well. He looked at him, smiling a bit, “You ok?” he asked, removing the hand from his hair, “Your head burn as much as your back. It’s a miracle you didn’t faint before.” 

“Maybe a bath on some ice could be more useful…” 

“It probably won’t. I speak from personal experience.” 

Tony snorted a laugh, then looked down, “Sorry.” 

Steve smiled silently, then left the cloth and grab the cream’s box, “Ok… now the hardest part. I’ll try not to hurt you.” 

Tony smiled ironically, “Please, be gentle…” he commented and even if he couldn’t see him, he _felt_ him blush, “Sorry, but you call it on yourself.” He giggled, “This entire situation is kind of embarrassing enough already.” 

“It wasn’t, for me. Until five seconds ago…” murmur the other. 

Tony laugh, “Really? Not even a bit?” 

Steve thought about it, staring at the box, then asked, “I’m making you feel uncomfortable?” 

“Uh… well, no…” 

“If you want me to stop, just say it. I’ll call someone to-“ 

“I don’t feel uncomfortable, come on, you know who I am. It’s just… weird?” 

“Why?” 

“Ugh…” Tony looked away, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just start with the torture.” 

“You don’t want Bruce to-“ 

“No. Come on.” 

Steve took a deep breath and pass the fingers on the cream, then slowly placed them on the hot skin of the other that murmured something, squeezing his eyes in pain. “Too much?” he asked, worried. 

“It will hurt anyway... ” sighed Tony. 

“Try to think of something else?”

“Like what?” 

“You’re Tony Stark. Thinking shouldn’t be a problem for you.” 

“Well it is, at the moment.” 

Steve let his fingers slide slowly on his shoulder blades and ask with a half smirk, “Captain America doing a massage to you is a bit of a distraction?”

Tony raise an eyebrow and huffed, “Wow… Captain Overconfident is finally coming out- uh…” 

“Sorry.” Steve stared at the shoulder of the other that rise and fall, feeling the heat against his fingers… was worrying how much his skin was hot.

Tony stayed silent while some other flashes of pain creep here and there on his back, failing to not held his breath when he felt the other hand sliding along his spine and over his trousers again. He tried not to think about it and more specifically not to think about a precise part of his body that was starting to react way too happily at the Captain’s touch. “S- Steve, I think-"

“What?” 

Tony flinched, finding him almost in front of him, a slight blush on his face. 

Steve frowned and laid a hand on his forehead again. 

Tony push his face away from him, wish to just faint, really, everything was better that being put on show in front of Steve Rogers in his actual state: both physically hot because of the burning skin and way too hot somewhere else where the sun didn’t hit him, luckily... probably. Yes, luckily. Definitely luckily.

“The fever is pretty high…” 

“It won’t drop this way, don’t you think?” 

“The cream will help with the pain, at least.” Steve sighed, “You want me to continue?” 

Tony just nodded, eyes that suddenly opened, feeling a hand on his chest, way too close to the reactor. He jerked back, hitting the table that trembled. 

“Woah... Sorry!“ 

“Damn Steve…” 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“N-no.” 

“I thought you said to continue…” 

“And I thought that you meant my back.” Tony run a hand on his face. At least the scary moment sent a cold, ice cold, shiver all over his body.

“The back is done. I saw the burn on your chest too, but- I guess you can do it by yourself.” Steve saw him sigh, so he drop the box on the table, but Tony grabbed slowly his arm.

“You can do it.” Said Tony. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, it’s just- I’m not used to have people’s hands so close to the reactor.” 

Steve looked down at the bright core, then back at him, “I see. Maybe is better that you do it, then. At least there.” 

“No…” Tony tightened the grip a bit, voice more like a whim, “I trust you. I trust the team… I have to. You could have to do it anyway, one day.” 

“Why, you’re up for some other massage?” 

Tony huffed a laugh, “One of you all could be forced to touch the reactor, to change it or to- to remove it for some reason… and if I don’t let you do it, I shouldn’t let no one touch it at all. Aside Pepper.” 

Steve stare at him for a moment, then said, “Only if you’re sure.” 

“I am.” Answered Tony, letting go, “Just… don’t break it, ok?” 

“I haven’t broken anything so far.” 

“And we are all happy about it.” 

Steve snorted and took the box again, standing in front of him, then slowly come closer and start to pass the fingers on his clavicles, under the chin and then down on his chest again. 

Tony ordered himself to keep the head a bit bent down and the eyes close: this was probably the weirdest and most embarrassing moment of his life… and probably even the most exciting. 

He felt goosebumps again when Steve’s fingers slowly pass on his sides: he noticed that he was massaging all around the reactor, getting closer and closer to it, a bit after a bit. Tony sighed in relief, appreciating the care, trying hard not to kick him and run away at full speed when he finally felt the fingers on the edges of the core. 

Steve looked at him all the time, trying not to make things worse, but the inventor seemed pretty calm and pleased from the attentions. He still wondered how he could’ve dealt with those burns for two days, “Next time, call for help right away, ok?” he said passing his fingers on the edges of the reactor. 

“I’ll know who to call in case I need a massage, that’s for sure…” smiled Tony looking finally up, finding him very, very close now, face lighten up from the reactor that made his sky blue eyes even bluer… and that little smirk that just complicates things. 

“You sure seems to appreciate it.” Nodded Steve, voice now low, coming a bit closer, brushing the glass of the reactor, staring at it for a moment, then look up at him, “Maybe a bit too much.” 

And Tony realized that he wasn’t looking only at the reactor, but even more down. “Oh God…” he blushed and look away: was too late to try and hide the part of him that was most enjoying the moment. “I’m just a human being, ok? Maybe you can keep your cool better than me, but-" 

“It doesn’t bother me.” Said calmly Steve, “In some way, I should be…flattered?” 

“Uh… uh?” Tony was trying to follow the conversation, he really was, but suddenly Steve’s lips were all he could manage to focus on. 

Steve smiled a bit, keeping him stuck against the table, gently lifting his chin with his fingers still covered in some cream, and kissing him, feeling him shivering again, “Your lips are dry…” he murmured brushing on them with his, “Sorry but I have only this for them.” He added, kissing him again, this time leaving his tongue free to explore. 

Tony groaned something, placing a hand on his arm, eyes still closed and body literally on fine. If someone had told him that sunburns were all he need to end up kissing Captain America against a table, he sure would’ve laugh for some hours. 

He didn’t manage to avoid a murmur of surprise when Steve lift him and let him sit on the table, making space for them through all the laboratory’s stuff, all this without break the kiss, and Steve’s hand running on his back, spreading pain and pleasure through all his body. 

Steve probably noticed it because moved his hand back to his chest and then down, over his trouser. 

“Uh- S- Steve…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Not that I- I’m complaining but- ugh…” Steve bend down to kiss his neck and Tony felt the mix of pain and ecstasy start to drive him dizzy, “Steve… honestly, you…” he felt himself lay down on the table and when his burning back touched the cold metal, the groan that escaped from his lips was almost obscene, “S-Steve…” he said when able to talk again, “I- I think I’m…” 

“Uh-uh…” nodded the other, landing other kisses over his body while his hands keep moving down. 

“I think… I think I’m gonna-” _faint_. And Tony fall unconscious. 

When Tony woke up, he was laying down, bare chest on some fluffy pillow, the sleepy look stuck on the office’s ceiling of the lab. Keeping a hand on the cloth he had on his forehead, he slowly sat on the sofa, feeling the skin still hot. He took a deep breath, head bend down, “What a dream…”

“Good or bad?” 

“Probably the best dream of my-” Tony turn around: Steve was sitting on a chair, a block notes and a pencil in hand, looking at him with curious eyes. “H-hey. How- how long you were here?” 

Steve raised his eyebrows, “Are you serious?” 

“You-” Tony tried to place the memories in order, then he noticed the bowl of water and the cream box on the desk. Slowly, he turned to look at the other again. 

Steve was still staring at him, now with a smirk on his face.

Tony stared back until he just cleared his throat, looking away while his face started to be red almost like the rest of his body, “So it wasn’t a dream, uh…”

“You mean the best dream of your life?” 

“Ah, shut up.” Tony tried to stand, but fall back on the sofa after a slight dizziness. 

“You still have some fever, don’t overdo it.” Said Steve, coming to sit in front of him, “And probably I should’ve done the same.” He took the cloth and put it in the water again, dry it a bit before start to dab it gently over Tony’s face that kept looking at him in silence, “I... did I cross some kind of line here? I thought… I mean…” 

“What? No. No no, there was no line to- not to cross. It was just… kind of a surprise.” 

“Unpleasant surprise?” 

“Oh, no. All but unpleasant.” Said Tony, realized too late that he said that aloud, so he just lowered his gaze again. 

Steve smiled, “Glad to hear it, but I should’ve stopped. You’re still sick… and you didn’t need to get more… hot. No jokes intended.” 

“Speak for yourself, Cap.” Huffed Tony dragging him into a kiss, keeping a grip on his shirt. 

Steve had to lean on the sofa behind the inventor to not fall on top of him, happily surprised, then he pushed a bit back and say “You really need a cold shower now. For different reasons.” 

“Really?” sighed the other. 

“Then I can help you again… with the cream, if you want.” Added Steve, tilting his head over the box. 

Tony swallow, “Fine to me.” He answered and saw him stand for leave. “You really managed to make me faint?” he asked because he couldn’t stop himself. 

Steve placed a hand on the door stand, looking back at him nodding, “Yeah, it has been kind of easy and... _fast_.” He said and left. 

Tony blinked, then looked down at his trouser and noticed that he actually didn’t just faint in the end. “OH GOD.” He cried, hiding his face in the pillow. 

.  
.  
.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! \o/


End file.
